


Vampires will never hurt you

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fake vampire Josh, Halloween, Mentions of Blood, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, vampire!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh meets Tyler after a Halloween party. He doesn't know that Tyler is a real vampire.





	Vampires will never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the guys from the twenty one pilots fic library on tumblr. I really appreciate the effort they put into it.

It was almost two am when Josh left the party. It had been a Halloween party and every guest had been dressed as a ghost or a skeleton or a zombie. Josh was a vampire.

He had put much effort into his costume, although it looked simple. Black skinny jeans, a white button down and a handmade black cape. Of course, he had fangs too, but not the cheap kind. This fangs were glued to his teeth and looked real. He thought he looked sick with his red hair.

Josh walked back home. It was a twenty minute walk and he had left his car at home. Josh thought it would be a lame party, with nothing else to drink than warm beer and a lot of wasted people, but he enjoyed himself. Until he had a nosebleed and all the blood dripped down on his shirt.

Josh didn't mind, now he looked even more like a vampire, but he decided to call it a night and walk home. He was tired, but still sober enough to walk properly.

Josh hummed a melody of a song that kept stuck in his head and yawned. He walked through a small and dark alley when he heard a quiet thud and then footsteps behind him. Josh turned and saw a stranger approaching him. He hesitated. He could turn and walk away, but it seemed like the stranger wanted to talk to him.

The stranger stopped in front of Josh. It was a guy maybe his age, with brown fluffy hair and brown eyes.

Josh cleared his throat. "Uh…hi."

The guy smiled brightly at him. His bottom teeth were crooked, but the first thing Josh noticed were his fangs, similar to his own.

"Hi. I'm Tyler."

Josh smiled back hesitantly, not sure what Tyler wanted from him. "Uh, I'm Josh."

Tyler glanced at Josh's mouth, then at his shirt. He breathed in through his nose and then grinned. "Where are you going?"

Josh pointed back over his shoulder. "Uh, home."

"Oh." Tyler bit his lip. "I'll walk you home if that's okay?"

Josh furrowed his brows. "I don't know you."

Tyler's smile disappeared. "Yeah, right. I'm…I'm sorry. I thought you'd like some company." he mumbled. "It's okay if you want to be alone. I just wanted someone to talk to."

Josh sighed when he saw the disappointment in Tyler's eyes. "Okay. You can walk me home."

Tyler beamed at him. "Sick."

Josh thought the guy was weird, but he seemed nice. Josh turned and they started walking side by side.

"Where's the blood from?" Tyler asked.

"It's from my last hunt. I was hungry and it was easy to find a victim tonight." Josh joked.

Tyler nodded. "Oh, yeah, I get that. Many people outside tonight. How old are you?"

Josh thought it was funny that Tyler kept acting like Josh was real vampire, so he decided to have some fun.

"Two hundred and three years old." Josh said.

Tyler's eyed widened. "Oh, really? Man, I'm only one hundred and twelve. You're so much older than me."

"Well, you look way younger than a hundred to be honest." Josh said and pointed at Tyler's outfit.

Tyler looked down at his floral vans, black skinny jeans and black tee. "It's easier to hide this way." he said and ran a hand through his hair. "Just act like you're human. By the way, I love your hair."

Josh smiled. "Thanks."

"How many people do you hunt?" Tyler asked.

Josh shrugged. "Usually ten a month, but sometimes less. Depends on the circumstances."

Tyler glanced at him. "That's a lot."

Josh grinned. "I'm always hungry."

They walked in silence for a while until Tyler took a deep breath. "I've never met another vampire before. I'm so glad I met you."

Josh furrowed his brows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I didn't know this was your territory, too. I thought I was the only one in Columbus." Tyler answered. "I was lonely. A hundred years is a long time, I just wanted to have a friend from the same species. It's hard to be friends with humans, especially because of the fangs. Halloween is the only time when we can be ourselves."

Josh stared at him, Tyler seemed to be serious. He seemed to take their little game too seriously. "Dude, stop talking like that. You're scaring me."

Tyler stopped and turned to face him. "Why?"

Josh laughed uncomfortably. "You act like you think that you're a vampire."

Tyler stared at him, mouth parted in shock. "What?"

Josh shook his head. "It was fun to pretend, but let's stop this before it gets too creepy."

"What…what do you mean by that?" Tyler asked slowly, voice shaking.

Josh sighed. "C'mon, I know it's Halloween and stuff, but we're both human, so stop pretending."

Tyler swallowed. "Wait…so you're not a vampire?"

Josh laughed. "Of course not."

"But…I smelled the blood on your shirt. It's real blood, not this fake blood that the humans use for their costumes." Tears welled up in Tyler's eyes.

Josh looked at him dumbfounded. "What the fuck are you talking about? I had a nosebleed."

"I trusted you!" Tyler suddenly yelled. "Why did you lie to me?" His voice trembled. The brown in his eyes changed into red and his fangs grew longer until they reached his bottom lip.

"Wha-holy shit!" Josh stumbled backwards. "How did you…?"

"I knew I couldn't trust the humans." Tyler hissed.

Josh looked at him in fear. "Fuck! Leave me alone! You're a fucking vampire!"

He stumbled over his own feet. Tyler stepped to him and wanted to grab his arm, but Josh pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Tyler hesitated and stared down on the boy with red eyes.

"Please don't kill me!" Josh begged. "Please…"

Tyler reached out to help him up, but Josh crawled backwards and whimpered in fear. "Please…I don't want to die." he whispered. "I want to go home."

"Josh, I won't hurt you." Tyler said in shock, but Josh was too scared to listen to Tyler's words.

His back hit the wall of a house. He turned his head away, knowing he couldn't escape Tyler. "At least don't let me suffer." Josh said quietly, voice shaking violently. "I don't want to die in pain."

Tyler's heart broke when he saw the fear in Josh's eyes. He started sobbing. "I don't want to hurt you. I just w-wanted a friend. I'm so a-alone." Tears started to stream down his face. "Please don't be afraid."

He crouched down in front of Josh, who had squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please, trust me. I just want a friend." Tyler whispered, hurt in his voice obvious. He placed a hand on Josh's shoulder.

Josh opened his eyes slowly, looking into Tyler's eyes. They were brown again and tears were glistering on his cheeks.

"I don't even hunt people." Tyler said quietly. "I'm not a murderer. I could never harm anyone."

Josh looked at him and released a deep breath. "Really?" he asked.

Tyler smiled sadly. "Yes. I'm just like you. Except I'm dead since almost a hundred years."

Josh smiled back. With hesitation, but he smiled.

Tyler helped him to stand up. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Josh. I swear I don't want to harm you."

Josh ran a hand through his hair. His hands were still shaking from the adrenaline, but he started to trust Tyler. "I'm sorry for…you know."

Tyler sighed. "Well, now that you know my secret, I have to move again. A new city, a new life. Goodbye, Josh."

Josh watched him when he turned and walked away. "Goodbye, Tyler." he whispered.

At the end of the street, Tyler turned and smiled at Josh before he tilted his head back and looked into the sky.

Josh swallowed. "Tyler!"

Tyler turned.

"Do you still want to walk me home? I still have to walk half a mile." Josh offered.

Tyler looked at him, brown eyes as big as the moon. "Are you serious?" he whispered.

Josh smiled. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I'd love to make a new friend."


End file.
